SIN TI
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Sin ti: Sus ojos azules observaban a la gente. Una vez más estaba solo. Una vez más aquel columpio era su único compañero ¿Que había hecho para estar en aquella situación? Naruto jamás entendería el porque. Sin embargo, nunca perdería su sonrisa.
1. Intro Sin ti

**Hola chicas! Aquí estoy con una nueva idea loca... tranquilas que aun que suba nueva historía, no sígnifica que descuide la otra...Solo es que leyendo unos fics por ahí de Naruto, se me ocurrió la idea de escribir uno donde cuente sus años de soledad. Evidentemente no tiene casi nada que ver con el manga, ya que de esos años, solo han sacado pequeños fragmentos. Aun así, espero que os guste mi idea loca. Nos leemos pronto. Kiss Desam.**

* * *

><p><em>Historia registada en Safe Creative. No al plagio.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sin ti: Sus ojos azules observaban a la gente. Una vez más estaba solo. Una vez más aquel columpio era su único compañero ¿Que había hecho para estar en aquella situación? Naruto jamás entendería el porque. Sin embargo, nunca perdería su sonrisa.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p>El aire azotaba sus cabellos. El pequeño bebé llacía dormido sobre los brazos de un hombre mayor. El anciano miraba al niño con tristeza. Aquello no debería de haber pasado. No en aquellas circunstancias y de aquella forma. Sarutobi " El tercer Hokage de la villa de Konoha" tendió al niño durante un instante en la cuna donde el cuarto Hokage lo había depositado unos minutos antes.<p>

"Esto no debía haber ocurrido" Pensaba el hombre una vez más.

Giró el rostro al ver al niño dormido. El pequeño bebé dormía sin saber lo que acababa de ocurrir a su alrededor. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquel hombre.

"¿Que has hecho Minato?" Se preguntaba mientras en su retina se grababa aquella imagen debastadora.

El cuarto Hokage de Konoha llacía muerto junto a su esposa. Los dos habían dado su vida por la villa. Sarutobi se acercó a los cuerpos y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro. Minato y Kushina estaban unidos. Los dos estaban tumbados a escasos centimetros de la cuna. Los dos llacían en el suelo ensangrentados y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sandaime?- Preguntó un ninja acercandose al lugar de los hechos.-¿Que ha ocurrido?

-Estamos de luto.- Dijo el Sondaime sin mirar al ninja.- Hoy a muerto el mejor Hokage de esta villa junto a su esposa. Recoger los cuerpos.

Tras aquellas palabras, el Sandaime, cogió al bebé entre sus brazos y salió de aquella horrible escena. Desde ese mismo intante, tenía una pequeña vida entre sus brazos. Un pequeño trocito del cuarto Hokage. Él debía ser un heroe, así lo quiso su padre. Sarutobi se encerró en la torre de los Hokages. Desde ese día, volvería a asumir el cargo de Sandaime..

El hombre dejó al niño en un pequeño sofá. Tras sentarse a su lado, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos ¿Por qué? Aquella pregunta nunca se borraría de su mente y el cuarto Hokage nunca se borraría de su corazón.

El hombre abrió los ojos alarmado por el llanto de un niño. Se había dormido ¿Cuando? Observó al pequeño y vió sus pequeñas marcas en el rostro. Parecían pequeños bigotes, si, pequeños bigotes de zorro. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y salió de aquel frío y lugubre despacho. Debía encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo del pequeño Naruto.

Una hora más tarde, el tercer Hokage encontró a la persona perfecta. Aquella mujer no sabía nada sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche, sería la idonea para darle un simple biberon a aquel pequeño rubio con bigotes de zorro.

-Necesito que te encargues de este niño.- Le dijo a una sirvienta de su casa.- Volveré a por él al finalizar el día.

-Señor.- La mujer llamó su atención.- ¿Es cierto que anoche murió el Yondaime?- En sus ojos solo había tristeza.

-Solo ocupate de lo que te he dicho.- Contestó Sarutobi sin ánimos.

Tras salir de su casa, fue directo al hospital de la villa. Sabía que allí lo esperaban Minato y Kushina antes de ser enterrados.


	2. Lágrimas

**Hola! Bueno como dije en el otro fic de Naruto aun que solo tenga un Review seguiré subiendo... así que gracias hermana por tu comentario. Aquí te dejo el primer capitulo, me alegra saber que te gustó. Aquí Naruto aún es un niño muy pequeño, pero ya se van destapando algunas cosas...Nos vemos pronto en el segundo capitulo. Kiss. Desam.**

* * *

><p><em>Historia registada en Safe Creative. No al plagio.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sin ti: Sus ojos azules observaban a la gente. Una vez más estaba solo. Una vez más aquel columpio era su único compañero ¿Que había hecho para estar en aquella situación? Naruto jamás entendería el porque. Sin embargo, nunca perdería su sonrisa.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><em>1.Lágrimas.<em>

Sarutobi estaba sentado ante los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar, por sus rojas mejillas. Aquello era un desastre ¿Que iba a hacer ahora con el niño? Negó una vez más antes de levantarse y acariciar la roja cabellera de Kushina Uzumaki. Instantes después, se giró y miró al más grande de los hombres, al más grande ninja, al mejor y más fuerte Hokage que jamás tendría de nuevo el país del fuego.

-Minato.- Susurró el anciano mientras miraba la sonrisa que aún permanecía en el rostro del Yondaime.- Cuidaré de Naruto e intentaré darle aquello que necesite. Prometo que será un buen ninja.

Tras aquellas palabras, se despidió de aquellos jovenes que habían dado la vida por la villa y salió de la sala para dejar que preparasen el funeral. Dos horas después, los ninjas de la villa estaban vestidos de negro diciendole el último adiós a aquella joven pareja.

El corazón de Sarutobi se detubo en aquel mismo instante que los nombres de aquellos dos ninjas, fueron grabados en la piedra. Cada vez que un ninja moría en servicio de honor, su nombre era grabado en memoria de aquellos que luchaban por la villa de Konoha y el país del fuego.

El anciano tuvo que retomar el cargo de ser de nuevo el Sandaime. El protegería la villa hasta que encontraran a alguien que lo relevara en sus funciones, convirtiendose en el Godaime de la villa de Konoha.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente. La gente poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. La aldea ya había sido reconstruida. Muchos de los ninjas habían perecido en aquel vil ataque y muchos jovenes habían perdido a su familia.

Un niño de cabellos rubios corría hacía el anciano. Sarutobi sonrió al ver al pequeño Naruto. Cada vez que observaba al joven niño, las lágrimas luchaban por salir. No había podido manter su promesa. Minato siempre deseó que su hijo fuera el heroe de la villa. Sin embargo la gente que vivió aquel horrible día, solo lo miraban como el mounstruo que llevaba en su interior.

-Sautoi.- Naruto sonrió con sus únicos ocho dientes.-Ida.- El pequeño le enseñaba una piruleta de caramelo.

-Naruto.- El Sandaime se agachó y cogió al pequeño entre sus brazos.- El caramelo no es bueno para tus pequeños dientes.

-A vieja.- Y señaló a la mujer que lo cuidaba.

La mujer traía unas bolsas después de comprar verduras y pesacado en el pueblo. Sarotubi pudo ver que la mujer estaba manchada de sangre. En su rostro ya no había felicidad. Solo una enorme tristeza que la invadía por completo.

-Esto tiene que acabar.- Pidió la mujer anciana.- Cualquier día de estos moriré y no habrá nadie que cuide al niño.

-Anciana.- Sarutobi miró con tristeza al niño.- Lo he cuidado desde que me lo trajiste con poco más de una semana de vida.- La mujer abrió la puerta de un pequeño apartamento.- Pero mi marido murió la semana pasada y no he tenido más remedio que sacarlo de casa.

-¿Lo han reconocido?- Preguntó el anciano.

-Es muy fácil.- La mujer suspiró limpiando la sangre de su rostro.- Solo hay un niño en la villa con marcas de bigotes y con el cabello del mismo color que el Yondaime.- La anciana miró los rostros de los Hokages de la montaña.

-No creo que esto acabe bien.- El Sandaime miró al niño mientras jugaba con una caja sentado en el suelo.

-Un chico de unos veinte años le tiró una piedra.- La mujer miró el bracito lastimado de Naruto.- Lo recogí del suelo y la siguiente piedra me dio en la frente.

-Di la orden de que nadie hablara del suceso.- Sarutobi miró el rostro de piedra de Minato.- Pero los adultos no olvidan.

-Tampoco me queda mucho de vida.- La anciana tosió.- ¿Que hará después?- La mujer miró con cara de duda al viejo Sarutobi.

-No lo he pensado.- El Sandaime miró al niño.- Naruto no es un niño normal. Creo que lo mejor es ponerle el apellido de su difunta madre. Creo que así será lo mejor.

-¿Para el niño o para la aldea?- La anciana le dio una galleta a Naruto.

-Para ambos.- Sarutobi suspiró y se sentó en la silla más cercana, cogiendo al pequeño entre sus brazos.- Si los jovenes no saben que el Kyubi está en su interior, cuando entre en la academia no lo rechazarán.

-¿Y para la aldea?- La mujer acarició los cabellos rubios del niño.- ¿En que veneficia a la aldea que no sepan que es hijo de Minato?

-No estará condicionado por su pasado.- Sarutobi dio un suave beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Naruto.- Nadie lo querrá por ser el hijo de Minato, ni se verá forzado a aceptarlo por tal hecho.

-Creo que los ninjas de esta aldea...- La mujer observó sus manos.- No creo que le dieran privilegios por ser el hijo de...

-La gente es extraña.- Sarutobi señaló la herida de la anciana.- Nunca sabes como van a reaccionar.

-Sautoi.- Naruto miró al anciano.- Ira.- Le enseñó sus manos y su cara sucias por la galleta.- Puaj.

Sarutobi observó sus profundos y grandiosos ojos azules. Aquel niño debía ser aceptado de alguna forma u otra. El anciano solo esperaba no fallar en su toma de decisiones, el futuro de Naruto estaba en sus manos.

-Cuando se enfada...- La mujer tembló.- Cuando el pequeño se enfada, sus ojos se enrojecen. La mirada es de un asesino. Aún no tiene un año y tiene una fuerza brutal. Naruto nunca será un niño normal.

-Gracias.- Sarutobi le tendió un sobre a la mujer y tras darle un beso en la frente al niño salió de la casa.

Dos golpes en la puerta sacaron al Sandaime de sus pensamientos. El hombre se sentó correctamente y dio paso a la persona que lo buscaba.

-Padre.- Asuma entró por la puerta de su despacho.- El señor Feudal...

-El señor Feudal aún esta preocupado...- Dijo Sarutobi mirando a su hijo con indiferencia.- No debes preocuparte por esas cosas.

-Dice que quiere conocer al niño.- Asuma miró la espalda de su padre.- No creo que...

-Naruto no es un objeto.- El hombre miró a su hijo.- Tan solo hace dos días que has entrado a formar parte de su guardia y ya te esta comiendo la cabeza.

-No creo que eso...- Asuma miró confundido a su padre.

-Solo tienes dieciseis años.- Sarutobi miró a su hijo y le sonrió.- Dejame el asunto de Naruto a mi.

-El señor feudal manda una carta.- Asuma le tendió la carta a su padre.

Sarutobi la leyó en silencio y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces.

-Dice que vendrá en una semana.- Sarutobi frunció el ceño.- Lo esperaremos.

Siete días después, el señor feudal hizo acto de presencia en la torre del Hokage. La reunión sería larga. Sarutobi sonrió a su hijo al verlo como guardia del señor Feudal. Nunca le había hecho mucha gracia aquello, pero confiaba en su hijo y en sus criterios.

-Bienvenido.- Sarutobi dio la bienvenida al señor feudal del país del fuego.- Tome asiento.- Le indicó mientras señalaba unos sofás oscuros en medio de la sala.

Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane entraron en ese instante en la sala. Los dos eran Jonins retirados y amigos del tercer Hokage. Ahora era el consejo de Konoha.

-Buenas tardes.- Los dos hombres y la mujer se sentaron frente al señor feudal.

-Quiero saber la situación de esta aldea.- El señor feudal observó a Sarutobi.- Y sobretodo saber sobre el hijo del Yondaime y el demonio que lleva dentro.

-La aldea esta totalmente recuperada del ataque.- Koharu Utatane observó al señor feudal.- Y el muchacho está en buenas manos. El Jinchuriki está a buen recaudo.

-¿Cuales han sido las últimas decisiones?- El señor feudal miró a la anciana mujer que le había respondido antes.

-El niño crece sano.- La mujer miró al hombre.- Las nuevas generaciones no sabran nada. Ni ellos sabrán que es hijo del difunto Yondaime, ni que lleva sellado al Kyubi en su interior.

-El niño tampoco lo sabrá.- Dijo apresuradamente el otro hombre anciano.- Ni se veneficiará de ser hijo de...ni...

-¡Basta!- Sarutobi miró a los allí presentes con cara de enfado.- No es un objeto, ni un animal. Es un niño.

-Es nuestra arma de guerra, así como lo fue Kushina.- La mujer miró al tercer Hokage- Y nuestro deber es protegerla para futuros enfrentamientos.

-Traelo.- Ordenó el señor feudal.

-Si, señor.- La anciana se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta.- Pase.- Le ordenó a la otra anciana que llevaba al niño entre sus brazos.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo la cansada anciana.- Naruto está durmiendo.- Entre sus brazos traía a un bebé de poco más de un año.

-Acercalo.- El señor feudal se levantó impaciente de su asiento.- Quiero comprobar lo sano que esta.

Tras aquellas duras palabras, la anciana se acercó a los allí presentes y destapó la cabecita del niño. El señor feudal observó detenidamente al pequeño Naruto. Tras diez largos minutos de espera al fin pareció satisfecho.

-Como ve, el niño está en perfecto estado.- Dijo la anciana Koharu.

-Bien.- El señor feudal se dirigió hacía la puerta de salida seguido de sus escoltas.- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Tras aquellas palabras, salió de la sala y partió de Konoha. Los cuatro ancianos se miraron unos a otros. Aquella visita había sido muy extraña.

-¿Puedo volver a casa?- Dijo la anciana cansada de portar al niño dormido entre sus brazos.- Naruto despertará y querrá su cena.

-La acompaño.- Sarutobi sonrió a la anciana.

-No olvide que solo es un arma.- Le recordó el otro anciano.- No podemos permitir que ande por ahí.

Sarutobi miró con mal gesto a sus dos ancianos amigos y salió de allí acompañando a la vieja. Tras despedirse de ella, decidió que lo mejor era tomar precauciones. La mirada del feudal al niño no le había gustado en absoluto.

Los días pasaban deprisa y el tiempo cambiaba de estación casi sin darse cuenta. Pronto llegó el verano y Naruto corría por el pequeño apartamento de la anciana. La mujer ya casi no podía moverse de la cama y aquello preocupaba a la anciana.

Sarutobi hacía llegar mensualmente un sobre con la asignación del mes. Cada primer día del mes, un Anbu se presentaba en la puerta de la casa y se lo daba a la anciana. Esa soleada mañana, mientras Naruto recorría cada rincón de la casa, dieron tres suaves golpes a la puerta.

La anciana trató de levantarse de la cama, pero el dolor del pecho la hizo caer al suelo. Naruto corrió a su lado y trató de despertarla.

-Abuela.- El niño acarició su rostro.- ¿Que pasa, abuela?- Naruto empezó a llorar la ver qu eno abría sus ojos.- Despierta.

Las pequeñas manitas del niño movían a la anciana despacio. Al no ver respuesta, el niño lloró más fuerte. La puerta del apartamento se abrió despacio y por ella entró un hombre vestido de ninja con una mascara tapando su rostro. El niño al verlo, se asustó y su llanto cambió a uno de pánico.

-¿Que ocurre, pequeño?- La voz sonaba preocupada.- ¿Que le pasa a tu abuela?

El Anbu se acercó a la anciana despacio y le dio la vuelta. Tras observarla detenidamente, se dio cuenta que había fallecido.

-¡Abuela!- Naruto trató de levantarse del suelo, pero sus pequeñas piernas no se lo permitieron.- Miedo, abuela. Tengo miedo.

El Anbu al ver al niño en ese estado, decidió cerrar la puerta para que no pudiera salir de allí.

-Tranquilo, pequeño.- El Anbu se arrodilló delante de Naruto.- No voy a hacerte daño.

-Despierta, abuela.- Naruto tiró de las ropas de la anciana.

-No va a despertar.- El Anbu sintió que su propia voz se rompía de dolor ante semejante imagen.- No tengas miedo.- Le tendió su mano en son de paz.- Ahora vuelvo.

Tras aquellas plabras, desapareció en una nube de humo. Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron como platos y las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus pequeños y hermosos ojos azules.

Sarutobi caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala. Hacía meses que el señor feudal había visitado la villa y sin embargo, no había vuelto a nombrar nada respecto a Naruto. El anciano sonrió, tenía muchas ganas de ver a aquel pequeño y nervioso niño.

Caminó hasta la cristalera de su despacho y observó una vez más, como cada día, el rostro del Yondaime. Negó con la cabeza maldiciendo aquel día en que Minato salvó a la villa. Aquel día no debió existir. Jamás un padre y una madre, deben de dar su vida dejando a una criatura sola. Sin embargo, él hubiera echo lo mismo por su adorada villa.

-Sandaime.- Sarutobi dio un salto al escuchar la voz del Anbu que acababa de aparecer tras él con mucho sigilo.- Tengo malas noticias.

-Perro.- Sarutobi se giró para ver a su subordinado.- No me des esos sustos, ya no soy un chaval.

-Lo siento, Sandaime.- El Anbu con mascara de perro inclinó su cabeza hacía abajo en forma de disculpa.- Pero como ya le he dicho, no traigo buenas noticias.

-¿Que ocurre?- Sarutobi miró dudoso a Perro.

-La anciana que cuidaba al Jinchuriki.- Perro caminó hasta ponerse delante de la mesa.- Acaba de fallecer.

Tras aquellas palabras, unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de los ojos del Sandaime.

-Esta bien, gracias.- Sarutobi se encaminó hacía la puerta.- Queda libre, puede ir a hacer sus misiones.

Sarutobi caminaba despacio, aquello era un gran problema ¿Que haría ahora con un niño tan pequeño? Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la abrió observando la escena que había en su interior. El pequeño Naruto abrazaba a la anciana y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Viejo.- Naruto se levantó y corrió a abrazar las piernas del Sandaime.- No se despierta.

-Esta bien, Naruto.- El anciano levantó al pequeño entre sus brazos.- La abuela a pasado a mejor vida. Ahora te observará desde el cielo.

Naruto no supo a lo que se refería el anciano. Frunciendo su pequeño entrecejo, apoyó su cabecita en el hombro de Sarutobi y sintiendose protegido sucumbió al sueño. Sarurobi abandonó la casa y se dirigió a su despacho con el pequeño dormido entre sus brazos ¿Que iba ahacer ahora con el niño? Aquello era algo que no podía esperar.


	3. Creciendo

**Hola lectoras! bueno, siento la tadanza en este fic... pero aquí llega la continuación. Este es el penultimo capitulo.. espero que os guste tanto como a mi. Gracia scomo siempre a Salex y también gracias a Derama por su mensaje. Son muy pocos reviews, pero la terminaré aun que nadie comente. Un besazo y hasta pronto.**

* * *

><p><span>Historia registada en Safe Creative. No al plagio.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Sin ti: Sus ojos azules observaban a la gente. Una vez más estaba solo. Una vez más aquel columpio era su único compañero ¿Que había hecho para estar en aquella situación? Naruto jamás entendería el porque. Sin embargo, nunca perdería su sonrisa.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>2 Creciendo.<strong>

Sarutobi observaba las paredes de aquella casa. Durante muchos años, aquel lugar había recibido las risas, los lloros, las alegrías y las esperanzas de dos jovenes especiales. Apretó entre sus dedos el marco de foto que había cogido de la estantería. Kushina y Minato sonreían al fotografo y el rubio acariciaba el vientre de su mujer.

Suspiró derrotado. Al fin y al cabo esa era la verdadera casa de Naruto. Tras ojear una vez más la casa, decidió que era suficiente. Salió de la estancia con una caja llena de objetos. Al llegar a la torre del Hokage, se adentró en una de las salas y dejó allí la caja.

Aquella habitación era sagrada. Entre sus cuatro paredes, en forma de secreto, se guardaba todo aquello que había pertenecido al cuatro Hokage y a su esposa. Algún día, tal vez algún día, esas cosas fueran de Naruto.

Salió de allí decidido a ir a su despacho. El pequeño ya debía de haber despertado. Abrió la puerta despacio y observó a Perro "Ese Anbu siempre tan perfecto" Suspiró y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Ya ha despertado?- Preguntó el anciano.

-Hace rato.- El Anbu se dio la vuelta, dejando ver el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.- Tenía hambre.

-Ya está todo preparado.- Sarutobi se encaminó hacía le Anbu.

-Lo llevaremos a la casa.- El Anbu salió por la ventana de un salto sin soltar al pequeño.- Estarás bien.- Acarició la mejilla de Naruto.- Todos cuidaremos de ti.

Tras aquellas palabras, se detuvo frente a la puerta que minutos antes había cerrado el Sandaime. Alzó al pequeño niño entre sus brazos y lo lanzó al aire.

-Perro.- Naruto trataba de quitarle la mascara al Anbu.- Quitatela, Perro.

-No puedes hacer eso.- El Anbu se rió.

-Estaré solo.- Naruto observó la puerta de la casa.- Tengo miedo.

-Tranquilo.- Perro lo abrazó contra su pecho.- El viejo y yo cuidaremos de ti.

-No me llames viejo.- El Sandaime apareció detrás del Anbu.

-Lo..lo siento.- El Anbu agachó la cabeza.

-Naruto.- Sarutobi sonrió al niño.- Desde hoy, éste será tu hogar.

Al abrir la puerta, un nuevo dolor invadió su corazón. Sarutobi nunca imaginó que entre aquellas paredes habría tanta soledad. Al entrar en la casa, susurró un "Lo siento" observando los ojos azules del niño.

-Todos los día svendremos a verte y a ayudarte.- Dijo Perro con un gesto de la mano.

-Adios.- Naruto despidió a los dos hombres mientras observaba todo aquello que le rodeaba.

Las paredes eran lisas y simples. Una mesa de madera con un par de sillas la acompañaban. La cama era pequeña, pero parecía comoda. Abrió los cajones de la cocina y descubrió que casi todos estaban vacios ¿Con que podía jugar?

-Naruto.- El niño s elevantó del suelo asustado.- Perdón.- Perro entró por la ventana.- Te he traido pinturas y hojas para dibujar. También te dejo este caballito de madera.

-¿Y mis juguetes?- Preguntó mirando todas aquellas hojas en blanco.- La abuela tenía muchos.

-Mañana te los traeré.- Perro acarició la cabellera rubia de Naruto y volvió a salir por la ventana.

Las horas pasaban lentamente. Se sentí aaburrido y ya había dibujado en todas las hojas. Algunas veces incluso se había salido de las hojas y había pintado el suelo. Un gruñido resonó dentro del cuerpo de Naruto. Sus pequeñas manos apretaron su barrigita.

-Tengo hambre.- Se levantó del suelo y rebuscó en la cocina, allí no había nada.- Estoy solo.- Repitió por lo bajo.

-Naruto.- Unos golpes en la puerta y la voz del anciano le hicieron sonreir.- Abre, te traigo comida.

-Sarutobi.- Naruto abrió la puerta de la casa.- Gracias.

Sarutobi pasó a la casa con uan bolsa entre las manos. Tras observar el suelo, miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-El suelo no se pinta.- Le dijo medio molesto.- Ande sientate en al silla y come.- Le tendió la comida que había en al bolsa.

-¡Raaamennnn!- Naruto se frotó la barrigita y agradeció por los alimentos.- Gracias.- Sonrió al Sandaime.

Sarutobi contemplaba al joven detenidamente. Aún era muy pequeño para quedarse solo. Sin embargo nadie de la aldea quería ayudarle. Todo el mundo adulto, sabía que ese niño rubio llevaba dentro al demonio de nueve colas.

-Cuando acabes de cenar.- Sarutobi sacó algo de otra bolsa.- Ponte el pijama y acuestate. Mañana entre Perro y yo, te traeremos tus juguetes y tu ropa.

-Gracias.- Naruto se limpió la boca en la manga del sueter.- Buenas noches, viejo.

-No me llames viejo.- Sarutobi frunció el ceño.- Maldito Perro.

Los días fueron pasando... Sarutobi cada mes, le llevaba el mismo dinero que antes le daba a la vieja por cuidarlo. Perro hiba todas las tardes que podía ha hacerle compañía. Sarutobi no quería que Naruto saliera al exterior. La gente comentaba que el niño estaba vivo y recordaban aquella tragica noche, donde mucha gente murió por culpa del Kyuubi... y Naruto cada día, sentía más y más curiosidad por salir de aquella casa y explorar todo aquello que le rodeaba. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, ya que el viejo se lo había prohibido más de una vez.

En su cuarto cumpleaños, las ansias pudieron más que él. Naruto se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios y decidió que ese día cambiaría su aburrida vida...

Tras tomar un tazón de Ramen instantaneo y lavarse la cara y las manos, decidió ponerse una camiseta blanca "con un remolino rojo en el centro" y unos pantalones azules. Intentó peinar sus alboroatdos cabellos rubios sin mucho exito. Tras sonreirle al espejo del baño, salió de la casa cogiendo las llaves que habían en el primer cajón del pequeño aramario de la entrada.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó por el pequeño pasillo hasta las escaleras. Temblorosamente empezó a bajar las escaleras y a observar el cielo azúl que lo cubría. Recordó als veces qu ehabía salido de la casa acompañado de Sarutobi o Perro. Siempre era de noche y el cielo estaba oscuro.

Al llegar abajo, sintió como muchos ojos se posaban en él. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Tras caminar un par de calles, vió a otros niños como él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su pequeño rostro y corrió hacía esos niños sin pensarselo.

-Hola.- Ssusurró a un pequeño niño de cabellos marrones y algo gordito.

-Hola.- El niño sonrió a Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.- Naruto sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-Yo me llamo...- Un tirón del brazo del niño dejó la frase incloncusa.

Naruto observó como una mujer tiraba del brazo del niño y parecía que lo estaba riñendo, como Sarutobi lo hacía con él cuando se portaba mal.

-No quiero que te acerques al niño de los bigotes.- La mujer empujaba al niño castaño.- Si se enteran los señores Akimichi estoy muerta.

La sonrisa de Naruto se borró de un plumazo, cuando observó que todos los niños de la calle se alejaban de él. Naruto siguió caminando y observando todo lo qu ele rodeaba. La gente reía y gastaba bromas a su alrededor, era como si no existiera. Cada vez que alguién se cruzaba con él, las risas cesaban y las malas palabras se escuchaban en toda la calle.

¿Por qué lo insultaban? Naruto observó a todos con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Por qué huían de él? No había hecho nada malo ¿Por qué le señalaban con el dedo? Aquellas preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado. No sabía lo que había hecho para que lo trataran de esa forma tan extraña.

Un olor exquisito lo sacó de su spensamientos. Aquello olía de maravilla. Se acercó al puesto donde provenía aquel olor y se rascó la barriga. "Ramen recién hecho" Sonrió y entró al pequeño local. Tras tocar su bolsillo y asegurarse que había cogido el dinero, intentó sentarse en uno de los taburetes.

-Maldición.- Dijo rojo por el esfuerzo.- No llego.

-¿Hay álguien aquí?- Preguntó una voz de mujer.

-No llego.- Dijo Naruto observando hacía arriba a la barra de madera.- No puedo subir.

La chica sonrió al ver al pequeño de cabellos rubios. Tras secarse las manos en un trapo, salió de detras de la barra.

-Vamos a ver.- La joven alzó al pequeño rubio y lo sentó.- ¿Que quieres?

-¡Quiero Raaaamennn!- Dijo pronunciando graciosamente las palabras.

-Eres muy gracioso.- La joven acarició sus rubios cabellos.

-Tengo dinero.- Dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando sus manos.

-¡Papá!- La joven entró dentro del restaurante.

-¿Que ocurre?- Un hombre alto y vestido de blanco salió al escuchar la llamada.-¿Por qué gritas Ayame?

-Aquí hay un pequeño niño hambriento.- La joven sonrió a su padre.- Y con dinero.- Y miró a Naruto con uan sonrisa sincera.

-Bien.- El señor Ichiraku miró a Naruto y en ese segundo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- ¿Y que quiere este niño?

-¡Raaamennn!- Volvió a gritar con alegría depositando todo su dinero en la barra.- Tengo dinero.

Perro le había contado más de una vez, que las cosas se compraban con aquellas monedas. Naruto observó las caras de aquella gente ¿También lo rechazarían?

-Ayame.- El saeñor miró a su hija.- Ponle un buen tazón de Ramen a este joven.

La joven sonrió y sirvió un tazón a Naruto. El rubio al probarlo, sintió como una calidez llenaba su cuerpo. Aquello estaba delicioso. Le recordaba al Ramen que de vez en cuando le llebava el viejo Sarutobi.

-Esta buenisiomo.- Dijo el pequeño al acabar el tazón.- Tenga.- Y le dio todo el dinero.

-Tranquilo.- El señor Ichiraku le sonrió y cogió parte de las monedas.- No vale tanto un tazón de Ramen.

Naruto sonrió y dio un salto para posar sus pies en el suelo.

-Hasta pronto.- Naruto salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

Tras caminar durante un buen rato pro las calles de konoha, se dio cuenta que la gente huía de él. Nadie quería acercarse ni decirle nada. Sus pasos eran lentos y su alma estaba triste. Al alzar sus ojos, se topó con un columpio de madera. Sin saber por qué, se sentó allí a esperar a que ocurriera algo.

Los minutos pasaban y con ellos su soledad. Naruto sintió de nuevo su cuerpo vacío. Se levantó despacio del colúmpio y se dirigió hacía su casa. Tal vez el viejo había ido a verlo...o tal vez Perro...

Por el camino, se encontró unos ojos perlados observarlo. Una pequeña niña de cabellso azulados y cortos lo observaba. Naruto sonrió al ver que la niña lo miraba. Una mano grande y blanca apartó a la niña escondiendola tras las piernas. Tal vez no debió mirar a la niña.

La niña sonrojada observó como el niño rubio agachaba la cabeza y se marchaba lentamente. Su curiosidad pudo más que ella y tiró de la falda de la mujer que la acompañaba.

-¿Quien es ese niño?- Dijo con un tono suave y dulce.

-No te acerques a él.- La mujer se agachó para estar a su altura.- Ese niño no es bueno.

-Pero no ha hecho nada.- Dijo la ojiperla.

-Hinata.- La mujer acarició sus cabellos.- No quiero que te acerques a él.

Hinata Hyuuga agachó la cabeza sonrojada y asintió. La mujer le tendió la mano y ella obedeció en silencio.

Naruto subió las escalera sy sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. La smonedas que le quedaban, rebotaron en el suelo y se esparcieron. Naruto absorvió su nariz y se arrodilló para recogerlas.

-¿Que haces?- Aquella voz lo sobresaltó.- Dejame que te ayude.

Perro le ayudó a recoger las monedas y abrió al puerta de la casa.

-Lo siento.- Naruto limpió su cara contra su propio brazo.- Se que no debí salir, pero...

-Es normal.- Perro quitó despacio sus ropas sucias y lo metió en la bañera.- Te he segido durante todo el día.

-Lo siento.- Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No hagas caso a la gente.- Le dijo mientras frotaba sus rubios cabellos.- Y no llores.

-No lloro.- Naruto infló sus mofletes.- Es el agua.

-Te he traido un tazón de sopa para cenar.- Perro lo sacó del baño envuelto en una toalla.- Así que ponte el pijama y cena.

-No...- Naruto se sentó en la mesa ya vestido.

-¿No, qué?- Perro lo observaba desde el alfeizar de la ventana.

-¿No estás enfadado?- Naruto cerró los ojos esperando la bronca.

-No.- Perro lo miró tars su mascara.- Un día u otro debías salir de aquí.- Tras aquella spalabras, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Los días siguieron psando y Naruto siguió saliendo al exterior. No entendía porque huian de él, pero eso no lo detendría. Era un niño atrevido y alegre y necesitaba seguir explorando el exterior.

Cada día la gente lo rechazaba con más odio. Naruto incluso era empujado por adultos mal hablados.

-¡Aparta niño!- Le gritó un hombre empujandolo al suelo.

-No he hecho nada.- Naruto miró su smanos manchadas de pintura y su ropa estropeada.

-¡Largate de aquí!- El hombre le dio una patada en su pierna.- Molestas.

Naruto se levantó del suelo con lágrimas contenidas en su sojos. Tras caminar unas calles más abajo, observó de nuevo a la niña de cabellos azules. Una sonrisa se formó en sus pequeños labios. Siempre que se cruzaban, la pequeña niña le sonreía.

El rubio apoyó su mano pintada sobre uan puerta y dejó la huella de esta. Sonrió al ver su pequeña mano gravaba. L apuerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer con una escocba salió gritandole y dandole con ella en la cabeza.

-¡Largo de aquí!- Le seguí agritando mientars él corría.

Al doblar la esquina, perdió de vista a la niña de ojos perlados. Naruto trató de controlar su agitada respiración por la carrera y sonrió. Tal vez eso de pintar no estaba tan mal...

Naruto cogió un bote de pintura y salió corriendo de la tienda. Sabía que no estaba bien pagar lo que se coge, pero ese hombre tampoco lo trataba con amabilidad... Naruto hundió su mano en el bote de pintura azúl y empezó a apoyarla en toda superficie que veía. Las carcajadas del rubio podían oirse por toda la aldea.

Al acabar el bote de pintura, se quitó su camiseta mancahada de pintura roja y la restregó por cada puerta que encontraba. Aquello era realmente divertido. Pasó de nuevo por la casa de pinturas y sin que se diera cuenta el dueño, se llevó un par de botes de colores y un pincel. La diversión no había acabado.

Corría de un lado a otro llamando la atención de los aldeanos. La pintura dibujaba diferentes formas cada vez. La aldea pronto se tiñó de colores. Naruto respiraba cansado sobre una piedra. La gente estaba alborotada y gritaba cualquier cosa que se pasaba por su mente.

Naruto rió a mandibula batiente durante un buen rato mientras se sujetaba su pequeño estómago. Ellos se lo habían buscado.

-¡Naruto!- Sarutobi estaba a su lado y su cara estaba enrojecida.

-Viejo.- No podía parara de reir.- ¿Has visto sus caras?

-Esto no esta bien.- Sarutobi cogió al muchacho de la oreja y lo llevó hasta las escaleras de su casa.- Sube a tu casa y bañate. Mañana limpiarás todo.

-¿Como?- Naruto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.- Ellos se lo han buscado.- Cruzó sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho.- No dejan de insultarme.- Y sonrió con malicia.

-Mañana hablaremos seriamente.- Sarutobi se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía la torre del Hokage.

-No se que hacer con él.- Dijo el Sandaime a Perro.

-Solo es un niño.- Perro sonrió bajo su mascara.- Ellos lo rechazan y él solo busca la forma de llamar la atención.

-Las cosas se me han ido de las manos.- Suspiró cansado.- Minato...

-Sensei.- Perro agachó la cabeza.

-Si él levantara la cabeza...- Sarutobi miró las estrellas.- Creo que me decapitaría.

Tras aquella conversación Sarutobi decidió que ya era hora de que Perro dejara de ocuparse de Naruto y volviera a sus misiones de Anbu.

-Perro.- Sarutobi sacó un pergamino.- Creo que ya es hora de qu evuelvas a tu deber.

-Digame, Sandaime.- Perro incó una rodilla en el suelo y su mano derecha en puño.

-Quiero que vayas a este lugar e investigues.- Le tendió el pergamino.- Estan todas las indicaciones aquí.

-A más ver.- Y Perro salió de la sala.

Sarutobi observó de nuevo el cielo y suspiró. Cuidar de Naruto era más complicado de lo que creía.

El sol salió de nuevo y un nuevo día se alzó ante los ojos de Naruto. El rubio sonrió. Llevaba dos años haciendo travesuras a la gente de la aldea. Odiaba cuando ellos lo insultaban, lo empujaban, le gritaban o lo pateaban. En más de una ocasión, habían llegado incluso a pegarle.

Los padres apartaban a los niños de su lado y lo llamaban "Bicho raro con bigotes" Naruto suspiró y miró detenidamente el calendario. Hoy cumplía seis años y además, entraba a la academia de Ninja. Sonrió y salió corriendo hacía el baño.

Tras darse una buen aducha, salió del baño a desyunar. Aquello más qu euna habitación, podría decirse que era una "Pocilga" Naruto apartó envases vacios de Ramen instantaneo y cajas de dulces. Al fin encontró la bolsa con ropa limpia que le había dado el Hokage.

Desde hacía poco más de un año, el Hokage ya no lo visitaba todos los días. Eso lo hacía sentir un poco solo, ya que Perro no había vuelto ha aparecer desde el día que pintó la aldea por primera vez. Suspiró resignado "Al fin y al cabo no eran familia suya"

Naruto cerró la puerta con llave y corrió emocionado hasta la academia. Él sería el mejor ninja y algún día sería reconocido en la villa como el Hokage. Su eterna sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios y ese brillo especial de sus azulados ojos, le daban la fuerza para seguir hacia delante.


	4. Yo seré Hokage

**_Aqu__í dejo el final.. e sun mierda final, lo sé.. pero no estaba motivada en seguir escribiendola.. tení amuchas ideas para la historia, pero al ver el "Exito" que ha tenido jajaajajaj pues se han borrado d emi cabeza... muhahaha... Asi que aquí dejo este final y me olvido de ella... BUeno nos vemos y gracias como siempre... kiss, Desam_**

* * *

><p><span>Historia registada en Safe Creative. No al plagio.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Sin ti: Sus ojos azules observaban a la gente. Una vez más estaba solo. Una vez más aquel columpio era su único compañero ¿Que había hecho para estar en aquella situación? Naruto jamás entendería el porque. Sin embargo, nunca perdería su sonrisa.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas.<em>

* * *

><p>3<strong> Yo seré Hokage.<strong>

La entrada en la academia no fue como Naruto esperaba. Realmente era un pésimo estudiante. Casi nada le salía bien. Los compañeros se reían de él y encima tenía que soportar a Sasuke Uchiha. El ser más perfecto que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Sasuke Uchiha hacía todo bien y las chicas estaban locamente enamoradas de él.

Las confrontaciones entre ellos eran inevitables. Naruto sentía rabia y confusión cuando estaba a su lado. Cada día, al salir de la academia, se pudo dar cuenta que el Uchiha se sentaba solo en el muelle. Naruto pasaba cada día por allí para volver a casa.

Sus miradas se enfrentaban de vez en cuando y en su mudo silencio, deseaban decirse lo que no podían. Naruto siempre sintió la soledad y el rechazo. Cada tarde se sentaba en aquel columpio y observaba a la gente pasar delante de sus ojos.

Sabía que Sasuke Uchiha había perdido a toda su familia, ya que habían sido asesinados siendo el único superviviente. En su fuero interno, deseaba decirle que no estaba solo... que nadie debía estarlo. Los ojos negros del muchacho solo representaban el odio y la ira.

Naruto día a día intentaba competir con él. De esa forma, se sentía ha salvo. De esa forma, se sentía parte de algo. Cuando los compañeros se reían de él, tan solo sonreía de nuevo y alzaba la barbilla en son de paz. Nunca le había gustado que se burlaran y lo rechazaran, pero poco a poco, sentía que un lazo invisible lo ataba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que no mejoraba en las clases, así como todo el mundo por alguna razón, lo odiaba y despreciaba. Sakura Haruno... esa chica de cabellos rosas y sonrisa alegre lo traía loco de la cabeza. Cada vez que la veía, su corazón se agitaba a mil por hora, pero ella... ella solo tenía ojos para Sasuke Uchiha.

Los años siguieron pasando para Naruto. Poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más mayor. Incluso podía sentir como sus compañeros lo iban aceptando a cuenta gotas. Incluso alguna vez, sentado en aquel columpio que lo había acompañdo desde que tenía memoria, juraría haber visto a algún niño más pequeño querer acercarse a él.

Naruto dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Iruka sensei era extraño. Sabía que como todos, alguna vez lo había rechazado. Sin embargo hubo un día en que se dio cuenta que era la primera persona en aceptarlo después del Hokage.

Tras sentirse un poco más amado, sus ojos seguían posandose en aquel muchacho de cabellos azabache y ojos negros. Sasuke Uchiha estaba solo como él y entendía perfectamente como se sentía, o al menos eso es lo que creía.

Naruto consigió al fin graduarse en la academia y entró a formar parte del equipo siete. Una parte de él se alegraba al saber que estaría en el mismo equipo que Sakura Haruno... sin embargo, otra se entristecía al saber que también estaría Sasuke Uchiha. El rubio se sentía demasiado identificado con él. Era su apoyo, su competencia, el que le daba cada día fuerzas para seguir adelante y luchar por s s sueños, por qué él algún día, sería el proximo Hokage de Konoha y todos aquellos que lo habían despreciado cuando tan solo era un niño... lo respetarían.

Naruto observó el cielo una vez más. Sasuke Uchiha dejó la aldea por venganza. Quería matar a su propio hermano. Naruto sintió el vacio de nuevo en su interior. Tras intertantarlo muchas veces, nunca consigió que Sasuke Uchiha volviera a la villa. Sin embargo, sabía que ese lazo invisible que los unía, aún seguía allí. Débil, pero aún existía.

Tras ver como poco a poco el sol se escondía y las estrellas empezaban aparecer en el cielo, sonrió al cielo. Algún día, conseguiría traer a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta. Algún día, conseguiría ser el Hokage de Konoha


End file.
